


The Cute Boy in Class

by snazzy_scarf



Series: Shiratorizawa Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Pining, mild thirst, the spoilers arent heavy since its an au but they're still there so proceed with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzy_scarf/pseuds/snazzy_scarf
Summary: Tendou really didn't have any reason for coming to class early. But maybe the cute boy he met would encourage him to do so more often.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori
Series: Shiratorizawa Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807855
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	The Cute Boy in Class

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah, we've reached the final day of Shiratorizawa Week! I hope y'all have had fun with it, I know I have. Writing so much has never been this entertaining, and I'm so happy I've gotten to share it with y'all. Today's prompts were Terrible Pick Up Lines, Hands, and College/University AU, and I've tried my best to incorporate a bit of all of them in this fic! I hope y'all enjoy!  
> As always, thank you so much to my beta Andy, who chomped on dry ramen while watching me write this. <3

Tendou really didn’t have any reason for coming to class early. 

He yawned as he trudged his way across campus to the history building, a coffee in his hand. He honestly shouldn’t have to be doing this at such an early hour, but he’d woken up late when signing up for his classes and by the time he’d realized it the only slot left was at nine in the morning. The other slot wasn’t much better either, only one hour later, but an hour more of sleep would’ve meant the world to him. He sighed as he shook his book bag on his shoulders, checking the weight to make sure he’d remembered to pack his laptop. 

He took a sip of his coffee as he wondered what his class would be like. It wasn’t anything special, just a general history class that he’d saved for his third year to help lighten his load, but he’d heard that the professor was pretty good, so he was interested to see how it would go. It’d probably be filled with tons of freshmen, however, which he chuckled at, imagining how drastically different they’d all become from the first class to the end of the semester. They’d all be so nervous and eager their first day, and then by the end of it they’d all be just as tired and nonchalant as he was. He wondered if he should think about taking any of them under his wing. 

As he mulled over the thought, he pushed open the doors of the building, glancing down at his phone to look at the room number before heading toward it. When he arrived, he opened the doors expecting a huge crowd of people, but instead just saw a mostly empty lecture hall. He blinked and glanced down at his phone again, making sure he had the time right. It read eight-thirty, and he took another sip of his coffee and rolled his eyes. Why had he decided to get here this early?

He quietly scanned the lecture hall, looking to see just how many people were already here. There were about five or ten people in total, most of which seemed to be a part of a group that sat near the front. Nope. He made his way up the side stairs and passed by a couple more people, and decided that he’d opt for a spot in the back where he might be able to sneak in a nap or two without getting caught. He drank some more coffee as he walked up there, until he made one more glance to the side and he almost choked.

A boy, a  _ cute _ boy specifically, was sitting in the middle of the room by himself, scrolling through his phone with a notebook out in front of him. Tendou stopped on the stairs and his eyes widened. The boy had dark black hair, cut in bangs across his forehead that should’ve been laughable but only looked adorable to Tendou. He looked around the room again and saw how empty it still was. It would be weird if he were to sit next to this boy when there were so many other seats available.

Well, it was a good thing Tendou had never cared about being weird. 

He took another swig of his coffee, wincing as it burned his throat and walked down the aisle toward the cute boy. He didn’t take any notice of him, still scrolling through his phone, until Tendou quietly dropped his bag beside the seat directly next to him. The boy looked up at him in surprise, glancing around at the rest of the room and then back to him.

“Um, can I help you with something?” He asked, his voice confused. Tendou gave him a smile.

“This seat taken?” He asked, gesturing to the one next to him. The boy looked down and shook his head, still looking a bit confused. Tendou slipped into the seat and pulled out the desk, leaning over to get his laptop out of his bag and place it there. He shot the boy another smile and decided to put on some of his charm.

“So,” he started, opening his laptop, “you come here often?” 

“Uh,” the boy blinked, “no? This is my first time here. But I guess I probably will come here often in the future.” 

“Ah, yeah yeah, of course.” Tendou laughed and internally smacked himself for asking such a stupid question. His coffee hadn’t kicked in yet. 

The two of them sat in awkward silence for the next few minutes, Tendou trying to boot up his laptop and the other boy going back to scrolling through his phone. After too much time had passed Tendou spoke up again.

“So, what’s your name?” He asked, trying to sound chill.

“Tsutomu,” the boy replied, “uh, Goshiki Tsutomu.” He looked up from his phone and over at Tendou expectantly. Tendou smiled and tried his hand at charming again.

“That’s a cute name, Tsutomu. A cute name for a cute boy.” He tried not to smirk as he saw a small blush come to the other’s cheeks. “My name’s Tendou but you can call me Satori if you’d like.”

“Um, that’s okay, uh. Nice to meet you Tendou-san.” Tsutomu stuttered, looking back down at his phone. Tendou laughed and went back to his laptop, pulling up word documents for notes, even though he doubted he’d need them on the first day of class. 

“So what’re ya studying?” He asked.

“Oh, uh, not really anything at the moment.” Tsutomu answered, his voice quieter than before. “I don’t really know what my major is yet, I’m mostly just focused on sports right now.”

That piqued Tendou’s interest. He raised an eyebrow and smiled, “Oh, you’re an athlete? That’s cool, what do you play?” 

“Volleyball!” Tsutomu said, obviously enthusiastic about the topic as his voice lit up. Tendou thought it was cute. 

“Really? I have a friend who plays volleyball. What’s your position?” 

“Opposite Hitter!” Tendou resisted the urge to laugh at how adorable he was. Instead he kept the conversation going, wanting to see more.

“Oh, that’s cool! My friend also plays that position. He’s pretty good at it too.” Tendou decided to leave out the fact that said friend was world star Ushijima Wakatoshi. Tsutomu smiled and puffed out his chest.

“Well, I’m pretty good too.” He told him, and Tendou chuckled at how confident he was.

“I’m sure you are.” He said.

The two of them talked about volleyball for the remainder of time before class started, although it was mostly Tsutomu doing the talking. Once he’d gotten started, he gushed about the sport with enthusiasm, asking Tendou if he watched V League games, and got excited for some reason when Tendou told him he did. More and more students filed into the lecture hall as time went on, and right before Tsutomu was about to launch into a list of his favorite players, the professor walked in and started class.

Tendou barely paid attention to the introduction, or review of the syllabus, instead stealing glances at the boy next to him. He really was cute, and even more so once he got talking. Plus the two of them liked volleyball, which was a huge plus. He seemed particularly susceptible to flirting as well, which only motivated Tendou to try and charm him more. 

He hadn’t been looking forward to this class just an hour ago, but now that he had someone to spend it with, he figured getting up early wasn’t so bad.

It didn’t take long for the two of them to strike up a friendship. Ever since scoring a seat next to Tsutomu, Tendou had actually started to look forward to going to class before it started. He found himself getting up earlier and earlier each morning he had it, hoping to have more time to talk to Tsutomu before they had to actually pay attention. Somehow, no matter how early he got there, Tsutomu was already there, sitting and waiting for him with an adorable smile on his face. 

Until one morning, he wasn’t.

Tendou had woken up bright and early for class that day, in a surprisingly chipper mood for eight am. He’d hoped to finally make it to the lecture hall before Tsutomu, wanting to see the face he’d make when he arrived and saw Tendou waiting for him. It wasn’t really a race, and Tendou was fairly certain Tsutomu didn’t even realize Tendou had been trying to beat him, but maybe now he would. He smiled to himself as he walked through the doors of the room, taking a sip on his large cup of coffee. He scanned the room and… 

No Tsutomu. Tendou smirked and patted himself on the back for his success. He quietly made his way to where he usually sat and realized he was the first person here entirely. He checked his phone and realized he was bordering on being an hour early, and wondered if he might be able to sneak in a nap before Tsutomu arrived. But, considering how early Tsutomu was usually, he decided against it, figuring it was only a matter of time before the cute boy walked through the doors and saw him. 

Five minutes passed. Then ten. Then fifteen, and Tendou was starting to worry if he’d arrived maybe  _ too _ early. He waited longer as more and more students filed into the room, and checked his phone, realizing that forty-five minutes had passed, with no Tsutomu. He was concerned now, and swiped through his phone to his messages to text him, and then remembered that he hadn’t actually asked him for his number yet. He’d have to do that once he saw him. 

It was only a couple minutes until class was supposed to start, and Tendou watched as the professor shuffled through the papers on his podium. Tendou was getting really worried that Tsutomu wouldn’t show, that maybe he was sick or something, until just a minute before nine, the doors opened and Tsutomu finally appeared, out of breath and sweaty. 

He huffed as he looked up to where Tendou was sitting and made his way over. Tendou gave him a nervous smile as he squeezed through the aisle and collapsed into his seat next to him.

“Are you okay?” Tendou asked, “You look like you ran here.” Tsutomu took a few seconds to catch his breath and nodded.

“That’s because I did.” He said. 

“Why? Did something happen?” 

“Practice.” Tsutomu smiled despite how exhausted he looked. “Morning practice started this week.” 

“Oh.” Tendou said, and opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by the professor starting the lecture. Tsutomu mouthed an apology to him and started to take notes. Tendou just gave him a weak smile and did the same. 

Their morning routine had been done away with. Now, instead of having twenty to thirty minutes to themselves to talk and have fun, Tsutomu consistently came into class right before it started, always out of breath and too tired to hold a conversation. Tendou was dismayed at no longer having a reason to wake up early, and now found himself getting to class around the same time. It made mornings bad, knowing that they could be enjoyable but no longer were. Tendou almost mourned the early time they had together.

On the other hand though, it made after class time amazing. 

Tsutomu had been sorry that he wasn’t able to hang out with Tendou any more before class, and had promised to make it up to him by hanging out after class instead. The two of them got breakfast together now, although it wasn’t really breakfast for Tsutomu since he’d already eaten before practice. They still ate together each morning, and now that volleyball was taking up his time, Tsutomu had much more to say during this time. All Tendou could do was stare at him in a loving daze and nod along as Tsutomu told him about everything he’d done during practice. 

Damn. Tendou kinda liked him. 

At first he’d just thought he was cute, adorable, and someone he wouldn’t mind spending time with now and then, but now he was someone who was cute, adorable, and someone he  _ really wanted _ to spend time with. They finally exchanged numbers with each other, and Tendou couldn’t stop himself from texting him whenever he thought of something to say, wanting to see how Tsutomu would reply. Was it weird to think that the way he texted was cute? 

The more time went by, the more Tendou realized how whipped he was, and the more he struggled with wanting to ask him out. He liked him. Really, really liked him, and while he would’ve easily been able to flirt and charm him when they first met, it all became more difficult when he had his own feelings to worry about as well. 

He tussled with the dilemma, not knowing what would be the best way to ask him. If it would even be a good idea  _ to _ ask him. Hell, he didn’t even know if Tsutomu was gay or not, and that was the thought that plagued him the most. He didn’t want to risk hurting their friendship if it turned out that Tsutomu didn’t feel the same way. He liked him romantically, but he also really liked him as a friend too. 

He kept finding himself spiraling into the same train of thought every time he tried to think about it, so he decided to ask someone for help. He got out his phone and texted Wakatoshi, hoping that his best friend would be able to offer him some sort of advice. 

It took about an hour for him to actually get a response from him, but he wasn’t surprised, knowing his friend wasn’t the best texter. He stared at his phone with bated breath as he watched the dots at the bottom of the messages dance up and down, and practically jumped when his phone finally buzzed. 

_ 2:58PM _

_ Miracle Boy~: It might help if you did something to take your mind off of the whole thing. You could try going to your school's gym for a workout.  _

Tendou laughed at his friend’s response. Of course Wakatoshi would suggest working out. He’d never been to the wellness center at his school, despite attending it for three years, but if Wakatoshi said it would help him, then today was the day to try. He sent him a thank you text and promised he’d try his advice, and made his way to the gym.

Turns out, going to the gym only made his situation worse. 

He didn’t think that he’d be doing anything intensive when he got there, and to be honest he didn’t really want to. He’d just assumed that he’d find a treadmill to run on and maybe watch an episode of some anime while he did. It wouldn’t be much, but maybe it’d inspire him to visit there more often. He did kind of need to get out more. 

Instead, once he walked inside the place, he came face to face with the source of his dilemma. 

The treadmills were in the back of the room, and to get there he had to pass by the free weight section. He walked by it slowly, keeping to himself and trying not to feel self conscious at all of the people lifting weights. He’d almost made it to his destination before one of them sat up from their bench, and locked eyes with him.

“Tendou-san!” Tsutomu called, smiling widely as he wiped sweat off of his neck with a towel.

Oh no. Tendou’s eyes went wide as he tried not to stare. He hadn’t realized how buff Tsutomu was. Up until now he’d only seen him in track jackets and sweatpants, and now he was sitting in front of him wearing a tight fitting tank top and shorts, with sweat dripping down his arms. Tendou nearly dropped his bag and stumbled forward to catch it, almost tripping over himself in the process. He tried his best to look Tsutomu in the eye and not let his gaze wander as he stuttered out a greeting.

“Uh, h-hi Tsutomu, uh…” He almost immediately failed, not being able to keep his eyes away from the way Tsutomu’s muscles flexed as he ran the towel across his neck. He gripped his bag so hard he was afraid he might tear it, and Tsutomu looked at him in concern, standing up and walking over to him. Tendou held his breath as he came closer, and while Tsutomu was a couple inches shorter than him, he felt overwhelmed by his presence. 

“Are you okay?” Tsutomu asked, looking up at him, “You look a little… spooked.” 

Tendou’s mind raced as he tried to think of a response, the only thing on his mind being how fucking attractive Tsutomu was and how he in no way knew how to deal with it. He smiled awkwardly and laughed as he spoke a bit too loud. “”What? What do you mean, I-I’m not spooked! I’m just, uh, you know, um, uh…” He trailed off and slouched over, his arms dangling limply. “You’re really hot.” He mumbled.

“Oh.” Tsutomu said, looking at Tendou with wide eyes as a blush rose to his face, which only served to make him look hotter. Tendou panicked as he realized what he’d just said and sprung up, his back stiff as he tried to explain himself.

“I-I mean–! Of course you are, I knew that! I mean, I knew you were athletic, of course you are, you play volleyball, but I guess I never actually thought about it? Mostly because I’ve only ever thought about you as cute, because you really are cute. A-and I’ve never seen you wear anything short sleeved before since you always wear a jacket, but now you’re here wearing a tank top that looks really good on you, and you’re working out and you’re sweating and I’m gay by the way, did I mention that? Haha, uh, I’m really gay, um, uh…” 

Tendou trailed off and stared at Tsutomu with a helpless expression, wanting to drill a hole in the ground and hide in there forever. Tsutomu’s face was completely red and he looked up at him in shock. Before he could say anything, Tendou’s flight instincts kicked in and he decided to flee.

“Well, I uh, just remembered that I have a project I need to work on so I’m gonna, um. Bye!” He said, and spun around to run out of the gym. 

“Wait!” Tsutomu called, and stumbled forward, catching his wrist with his hand and preventing him from making his grand escape. Tendou blushed at how warm his hand felt around his wrist and he slowly turned around. Tsutomu looked around the gym room, and Tendou noticed that almost everyone was staring at the two of them. Tsutomu walked close to him and looked at the floor.

“Can we… go somewhere to talk?” He asked, and Tendou nodded. 

Tenodu’s head was foggy as Tsutomu pulled him along. He kept replaying his fuck up over and over in his head and feeling worse about himself every time. He was still harshly aware of how Tsutomu’s hand wrapped around his wrist, and he trailed behind him blindly, too caught up in his own thoughts to pay attention to where they were going. 

They took the stairs down a few floors, and stopped at the bottom, walking into the space underneath them. Tsutomu didn’t let go of Tendou’s wrist, looking around the small space to see if there were any other people around. When he confirmed they were alone, he dropped his hand and looked up at Tendou, cheeks still pink from before. 

“So, uh…” He muttered, voice low, “Did you really mean everything you said back there?” 

“...yes.” 

“Ah. That’s um. That’s cool.” 

The two of them stood in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. Tendou read the room and decided to try his best to mend the situation. 

“Look, I’m really sorry–”

“Don’t say anything.” Tsutomu cut him off, preventing him from spiraling into a lengthy apology. Tendou felt something cut at his heart as he prepared himself for the end of their friendship. Tsutomu took in a breath and looked him in the eye.

“So. You like me?” He asked, and Tendou nodded. “Okay. You think I’m cute, and apparently hot.” He looked as if he was trying to come to terms with what he was saying. 

“Very much so, yes.” 

“So does that mean? Have you been flirting with me since we first met?” 

“Uh. Yeah, pretty much.” 

“Okay.” Tsutomu looked at the floor, his face growing red again. 

“Sorry if I’ve been making you uncomfortable.” Tendou told him, and looked at the floor as well. Tsutomu whipped his head up and shook it back and forth, grabbing hold of Tendou’s wrists again and startling him.

“No! No, no, no! You haven’t been doing that at all!” He said, his voice louder than it was before. “I just, I don’t really deal with compliments all that well, and it kinda got a little overwhelming. Also, uh. I’ve never really been flirted with before so, this is all kinda new to me.”

“No one’s ever flirted with you before?” Tendou asked, shocked. “But how? You’re super attractive!” Tsutomu’s face flushed again and he started to see what he was saying about not taking compliments well. 

“Well. I guess that’s not completely true. A couple girls have before, but y’know. I’m not really interested in that sort of thing…” He trailed off, smiling sheepishly and looking off to the side. Tendou blinked. 

“Wait. So you’re also…?”

“Yeah. You’re the first guy that’s ever flirted with me so I haven’t really known how to deal with it. But I do like it though! I, uh, like it a lot.” His voice dropped to a whisper as his face went completely red. “And I like you, too.” 

“Oh.” 

Tendou’s face heated up and matched how red Tsutomu’s was. He couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. He must’ve misheard him. It was too good to be true. Tsutomu’s hands were still wrapped around his wrists, and he was still as he felt them slowly move down to his hands and attempt to hold them. Tendou obliged, and when he entwined their fingers and felt how sweaty they were, he couldn’t help but laugh. They were both nervous. 

“Very smooth, Tsutomu.” He said, and gave the boy a smile. Tsutomu smiled back shyly.

“Thanks. I’ve, uh, I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now.” He admitted, and Tendou’s heart swooned at how adorable he was. Suddenly feeling confident, he took a step closer to him and leaned over slightly.

“Oh? Well I’ve been wanting to do this for a while too.” He said, and quickly placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Tsutomu froze up, and his eyes widened. Tendou stepped back and smiled as the boy stammered in front of him, tightening his grip on his hands. 

“Wh–you! I–!” He stumbled through his words and couldn’t say anything coherent, and Tendou felt a twinge of pride at being able to fluster him this much. The other part of him was also just as flustered, however, because he couldn’t believe he’d done that. Tsutomu whined and gave up on speaking, dropping his head forward and leaning it against Tendou’s shoulder. 

“So, um, do you wanna go on a date sometime?” Tendou asked. 

“ _ Yes. _ ” Tsutomu answered. 

They stood under the staircase for another few minutes, each of them trying their best to calm down their nerves. When they considered themselves fairly calmed, they quietly made their way back up the stairs to retrieve Tsutomu’s belongings from the gym. They quickly dashed in to avoid any of the other people staring at them again, and then ran out of the building together, laughing at the whole situation. 

They walked hand in hand back to Tendou’s dorm, and their nerves from before dissolved into giddiness, both excited about their new relationship status. Tendou glanced at his phone to check the time and remembered why he’d even gone to the gym in the first place. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Wakatoshi sure does know how to give the best advice, doesn’t he?” He muttered, and Tsutomu turned to him with a confused smile.

“Who?” He asked.

“Oh. My friend, Ushijima Wakatoshi. I was freaking out over my crush on you earlier today and asked him for advice and he told me to go to the gym.” 

“Wait, who?!” Tsutomu yelped, and stopped walking. Tendou realized what he’d said and gave a nervous chuckle.

“Oh, yeah, I guess I forgot to mention that.” He said, “My best friend is Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

“You’re best friends with my rival?!” 

“Yeah, I know it’s a sho– wait, your what now?”

“My rival! Ushijima-san and I are volleyball rivals!” 

“But. He’s a pro player.” 

“Yeah? So am I.” 

“ _ Huh? _ ” 

Tendou stared at his new boyfriend in shock and confusion, not believing what he was hearing. “Wait, but I thought you played for the school?”

“No? I’m a Green Rockets player, I got scouted for them this past summer.” 

Tendou blinked as he processed the new information. Tsutomu cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. “Did I never mention that?” 

Tendou shook his head wildly, and then burst into laughter. “No! No, you never told me that!” He shouted and clutched his stomach with his free hand. Tsutomu’s face grew pink and he laughed too, looking embarrassed.

“Oh, well I guess there’s still a lot we have to learn about each other, then.” He said, and Tendou nodded his head in agreement.

“Yeah, I guess we do.” He said. And he would look forward to every minute of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that's a wrap! I hope this week of festivities has been fun for y'all, and I hope y'all check out the other works in this week's collection as well! There are some wonderful gems in there, and I can't wait to read them all myself now that I'm finished with my uploads. Until next time!  
> You can find me on twitter @ scarfsketch


End file.
